Blooming Emotion
by Knight053
Summary: These two have feelings for each other and when their set up will either be able to confess how they truly feel? MikaXEren ArminXAnnie Future lemon possible R&R appreciated, and advanced apology for this summary. Modern AU
1. Beginning

**Uh hey there ... this is my first fan fic and I'm kinda unsure what to do but I do hope you enjoy! though please bear with my very trashy jokes, dumpster diving is hard work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to AoT/SnK now the image for this fic though I would like to thank them for their hard work and inspiration for this.**

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. the light cascading through the shutters, waking her from the serenity of last nights dream. She slowly rises her raven hair falling from her face positioning it just before her eyes. She stretches with a yawn before rubbing her eyes. The silence settling in her apartment as she gets up to ready herself for school.

As she finishes dressing in her sailor uniform she looks herself over in the mirror near the front door. She notices a few strands of hair standing and quickly pats them back down. Content with how she looks, she wraps her red scarf around her neck before making her way to school.

The walk was quiet and enjoyable as she looked around as she passed the small park signaling the half way point.

"Oi Mika!" she turn to notice the slightly shorter brown haired girl approach.

She waves meekly at Sasha Braus, her long time friend and sole confidant.

"Hey" She responds once her friend approached and wrapped an arm around Mikasa's neck.

"Miss me?" a whisper in her friends ear, receiving a nod from the, though only slightly, taller girl.

"Or perhaps...missing a certain someone?" the shorter one grinned, a blush spilling across thee face of the other.

"Well whatever the case, we wouldn't want to be late lest we want a thrashing from Coach Shadis, Now Onwards!" the brunet called out, unaware to the looks the two received upon this announcement.

Mikasa reddened slightly _'Finally I'll get so see him again...'_ she thought, a smile curling the edges of her lips.

* * *

Two boys are walking down the street, the taller one with striking teal eyes, tanned skin, and auburn hair, looks over to his short fair haired compadre.

"Hey Armin..."

"Yeah?"

The auburn haired boy thought for a second before replying, "Never mind.."

The fair haired one looked towards his friend, "You sure?.."

The auburn one nodded, his eyes fairly interested in what the ground held in-store for him today.

"Still got that crush huh?"

Another nod.

"When you gonna confess?"

A sudden streak of crimson spread across his face, "Armin!"

The shorter one shrugged, "Eren, you've been mulling over this long enough, with your feelings remaining as they stand. Am I correct?"

Eren turned away with a brief nod, looking down to count the leaves. He reached fourty seven before Armin spoke up again.

Armin sighs, "You really are bad with this stuff.."

"Last time I checked, you and Annie hadn't had this conversation"

"W-w-what are y-you talking about?" the blonde stuttered, his face fully flushed.

"I'm just saying not to go round calling the kettle black..." Eren grinned to his oldest friend, provoking a punch to the shoulder, albeit a weak one.

The two laughed as their topic began to drift to the test last week, though Eren felt a weird urge as he thought about seeing a certain raven haired female again.

* * *

As the final bell rung for homeroom, the teacher walked in, his black hair parted, as per usual, and his ascot whiter then the chalk resting at the base of the chalk board. His steel eyes gazed over the class room, " Listen shits I'm Levi and I don't wanna hear anyone complain lest they wish to have a real reason to complain." After a few seconds he had noticed several students standing out. First where the top two students, Mikasa Ackerman(No relation) and Armin Arlert, after that he noticed Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein noticing them glaring at each other hear and there. _'little fucks'_ the thought quickly fades as he begins to teach, his lesson punctuated by the well placed "little fucks" and "Little shits"

* * *

As lunch rolls around, Eren looked out the window, acknowledging the light snow before stealing a look towards Mikasa, her silky hair and grey eyes stealing his breath away, unable to pull his eyes away till she begins to looks towards him, A deep blush spreading across his face as he quickly snaps his head away from her.

 _'Omfg, She probably thinks im some sort of creep...'_ He rest his head in his hands, letting out a deep sigh.

Across the room, Mikasa blushed slightly, _'Was he looking at me? Did he think I looked weird?'_ She looked down to her hands, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

Meanwhile Armin watched everything that had just happened and had to hold back his hand before he smashed it into his face "These two I swear..." until suddenly and idea burst into his head, and devilish grin spread across his face as he walked over to Sasha.

He waved his hand and leaned in "I can't stand this any longer, you?"

"Of course not! These two need to get a clue and fast before I 'help' them"

"Please no violence, your still on warning from sneaking in that waffle iron and batter.."

"You know you would've liked one.. so? Whatcha got planned?"

He smiled as he began to tell her his plan, a similar one spreading across his new found accomplice' face.

* * *

Just as lunch was about to end Armin made his way over to Eren, "Hey wanna head to the arcade Friday? my treat.."

These words provoked a excited reaction, "Really? Dude thanks so much!"

Eren flashed a toothy grin, Mikasa catching it, he heart skipping more then one beat, and as she started blushing hard, she pulled up the scarf to hide he widening smile, just as Sasha asked her if they could go shopping this Friday.

She nodded, though the raven hared teen barely noticed what she had agreed to, _'I hope to one day be able to make Eren smile like that...'_

Eren glanced, his lips curling at the sight of Mikasa holding his(formerly) scarf, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. _'Damn .. what are these feelings...'_

Right before class started Armin and Sasha shot each other small grins, _'Phase one complete'_ Armin smiled again to himself as the teacher began to ramble on about 'Mitochondria being the power house of the cell'

* * *

 **Oh thank god i'm done... god I hope this turns out better then I think it is...**

 **Well R &R please!**


	2. Operation Lovebirds

**I'm very excited for this chapter though still can't help but be nervous, though feedback so far has been really helpful**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Aot/SnK**

* * *

The week passes without much occurrence, much to the dismay of a blonde haired boy and his brown haired accomplice.

"I wish those two would just confess already!" The brunette half screamed, before leaning against the wall with a thud.

"Hopefully they realize it today, we've went through a lot to set them up, now lets hope it pays off." Armin sighed, "But knowing Eren as I do, he'll more then likely be too dense to ever realize…"

"Well, we've come too far to turn back now", as an arm hooks around the smaller boys neck, "Now all we can do is cheer them on from the sidelines!"

Suddenly both receive a text, smile spreading quickly as their plan begins to unfold.

* * *

Eren looks down to his phone, a frown threatening to emerge.

 _-Eren, I won't be able to make it due to family night – Armin-_

Eren sighs as he slid his phone back, _'what should I do now…'_ he wonders till his eyes catch a flash of red, eyes widening at the all too familiar recognition.

Almost shinning, was the girl he had come to know and love, an all to familiar raven haired girl.

His face reddened and he turned away, _'What is she doing here! Wait ….that little punk ..',_ As Eren fumed over his friends betrayal, he stole a quick glance to the raven haired female. _'Well it won't hurt to at least talk to her..'_

He took in a deep breath as he approached, lightly tapping her shoulder, his breath leaving at her almost shining grey eyes, her red lips almost ca- _'Wait what am I thinking?'_ after internally punching himself in the face, "Hey Mikasa surprised to see you here" a unoppressable smile on his lips, a warm feeling flooding through his chest.

Mikasa's eyes widened for a second before returning her composure, "Nice to see you…" she responded quietly as she pulled up the scarf, a light blush tinting her cheeks from its former owner.

' _What's he doing here, Sasha never told me he was coming!'_ she looked down at her phone, her eyes widening yet again as she read, _-Have fun Mika ;)-_

She stared incredulously at her phone, her face reddening to match the scarf, a warmth enveloping her. _'I'll have to thank her later'_ she smiled as she slid it away to return her gaze to the bluish green eyes that threatened to envelop her every time she looked into them.

"Are you here alone?" she heard him ask, his perfect smile still on his perfectly tanned face.

She nods, unable to trust her voice to speak coherent sentences.

"Same," He replys a slight nervousness in his voice, _'Okay Calm down man get a grip, it's just Mikasa, plan old beautiful attractive amazing Mikasa, you can do this'_ "Mind if I join you? I happened to lose my partner as well."

Another nod and the two begin walking, an almost awkward silence between them.

"Anywhere you wanna go?" Eren ask, hoping he didn't sound a tenth as nervous as he was.

"I was going shopping, if that's okay with you…" her voice quiet, another blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You okay to go with me? I'm not exactly known for my fashion sense .." He admitted weakly.

She nods, "It'll be fine, I'm just filling my wardrobe in a little .."

"If you say so," A hint of worry leaking out with his words. "I hope to help however I can"

She smiles blush spreading across both their cheeks.

* * *

Eren sits outside the changing room, a light blush on his face, _'I can't believe I'm really here, with Mikasa almost like a date..'_ He smiles at himself dismissing the thought, as he looks up at her, his eyes widen.

"You look stunning .." He manages to struggle out, his cheeks flushing, "I-I mean it really suits you."

The raven haired girl's eyes widen in surprise, "Y-you really think so?" She looks herself over in the mirror, _'I thought it looked pretty normal, though I guess if he likes it ..',_ she smiles to herself pulling up the scarf causing the auburn boy to turn crimson.

"You really are beautiful…" he lets out in a whisper, her head snapping towards him, her cheeks once again matching her scarf and tries to hide her face some more.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean for that to be weird" He quickly stammers, _'Dammmit She probably thinks I'm shallow and weird'_ he stands and steps closer, a worried look on his red face.

She turns to the sound a smile he's never seen before spread across her lips, "No it's fine, it made me really happy" His heart stopped, the surrealness of the moment clouding his thoughts.

"U-um, Mikasa.." The auburn haired boy looked down, his bangs hiding his face. She looked towards him a sliver of worry showing her feelings, _'What is he gonna say? That he likes me? Or he appreciates me as a friend?'_ , She gazes at his mess of hair waiting, griping her scarf tightly, the seconds seeming like hours a she waits for him to continue.

As the silence progresses, the boy looks up, his face a deeper red then even the scarf around her neck, her eyes widen as he says, "Mikasa we've known each other for quite some time and well.. " he begins to fidget his palms getting sweaty under her gaze, "Well I was hoping you could become my g-girlfriend.." He breaths a breath of relief, finally a weight lifted off of his chest, now he waits for her response.

Her heart stops and if not for her bodies involuntary reflexes, it may have never started again. Her eyes widen more as the scene goes through her head again and again, _'Did Eren, the boy of my dreams, just ask me out?'_ she feels light headed her heart rate increase as she nods, "I'd be happy to.." her face reddening again that day.

She looked to him only to see him smiling wider, his toothy grin causing her heart to skip again, she thought she may need to see a doctor if this was gonna happen more often, "Thank you, Mikasa" she returns the smile, "First let me change back.."

As Eren retakes his seat, he quickly takes out his phone and informs his best friend at the recent events.

 _-And get this, she said yes! I can't believe it-_

 _-hold your horses, Romeo. I'm happy for you and am glad to see you together after what seemed an eternity but do you even know what to do in a relationship?-_

Eren's eyes widened at the thought, _-I know they hold hands and stuff-_ His reply short as he attempts to think of what couples do.

 _-Any ideas for the first date?-_

 _-No-_

 _-Have any money on you still?-_

 _-No, spent that at the arcade, thank you very much-_

 _-And even after I went to such lengths-_

 _-Why do you sound like you where the one to confess?-_

 _-because it was painful to watch you two-_

 _-Shut up-_

 _-Well why not watch something at your house? I'm sure you haven't completely trashed the place-_

 _-Yeah but it seems rushed…-_

 _-Well any better ideas?-_

Eren waited to reply knowing his friend was right and he'd have to suck it up, After all he wasn't the dense main character in anime or anything. Had to be sure and strong in front of his new girlfriend.

 _-fine ill invite her over for movies tomorrow or something, I'll fill you in on more details later-_

 _-Couldn't hide them from me if you wanted-_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikasa is starting to get changed as she hears a little vibrate.

Taking out her phone, she reads _–So confess?-_

 _-No-_ the raven haired teen responded, blushing _–he confessed to me..-_

 _-Whoa didn't think he'd try to so soon, so what'd ya say?-_

 _-Yes, of course I'm not a idiot-_

 _-Well you know what you've gotta do now right?-_

 _-?-_

 _-Do you even know what a relationship is?-_

 _-To people interested in each other?-_

 _-Close but don't forget 'physical interaction' ;)-_

Mikasa blushed at this statement, how could she do stuff like that so soon, and suddenly images of saucy things between Eren and her shoot through her head like a bat outta hell, Her blush deepening as he mind wandered over to the preverbal gutter

 _-Of course you've gotta kiss him-_

This deepens her blush at this _–I don't know how…-_ She pulls up her scarf, waiting for her friends text.

 _-Idiot, just go for it, as far as I know and what Armin's told me, he wont be much better-_

 _-Whatever-_

Her heart flutters as she imagines his strong arms wrap around her as he moves closer, their breaths mingling before the soft contact of his lips against hers. Her heart nearly pops as her face reaches new colors of red thought only to be theoretical. Her breaths deeply as she exits the room, attempting, and much to her surprise, controlling her emotions.

She sees him standing a little aways from his seat looking down to his phone his face obscured by his bangs. She walks over and tries to play it cool, "Whatcha looking at?"

The boy, now recognized as her boyfriend, jumps not noticing she was there. "O-oh umm," He slids his phone away, " Nothing big.."

"If you say so…"

They both begin walking, her shopping complete and while he no longer has the funds to stay, towards the exit.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

After walking her to her house she thanks him with a bow and before she can turn away, he pipes up "Umm w-would you like to, I don't know, come by my place some time…." A sheepish look on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

Her eyes widen and she smiles, "I'd be happy to" , and as they gazes catch, she blushes remembering what Sasha told her.

As he turns to leave she quickly pecks his cheek and rushes inside, leaving a stunned Yeager.

* * *

 **Well I hope people like cliff hangers because I sure don't but am happy to put everyone else through them.**


	3. Date Prep

**Thanks for the reviews and such so far means a lot to me truly, and just for a certain someone's info he's not out of woods yet(You know who you are).**

* * *

Eren looked towards his phone, a slight tug in his chest as he awaited his friends response.

He had just sent Armin the complete story every embarrassing moment on his part, and every adorable on hers. He blushed looking back through the text, slightly surprised at how much he had shared about their little adventure, even his anime inspired confession. He almost fell out of bed as his replied, quickly opening the phone to read the solitary word.

 _-Finally-_

The auburn haired boy snickered, his mind wandering to the final scene of the night her soft lips as they planted them slightly against his cheek, his face flushing, _'I wonder if she would do that again...',_ His mind snapping back to reality as he received another text.

 _-So what are you gonna do for your date?-_

He sat in silence. his mind a jumble of thoughts, _'What am I gonna do? .. Oh shit What am I gonna do?!'_

 _-I don't know...-_

 _-Hopeless-_

 _-Armin you've gotta help me T.T-_

 _-No can do, you've gotta prove you can handle it, show her how manly you are-_

Eren stiffened at the last six words. Rereading them over and over again,"Manly huh..." a smile spreading across his lips "Guess it can't be helped." He sat up making his way to the shower thoughts clouding his mind as he tried to come up with date ideas.

* * *

Meanwhile a few streets over, a young raven haired girl stood up the cold water, mind thinking back to the moment when her lips touched the cheek of the boy whom held her heart. Her hand making her way to her lips, reliving the sensation of his soft skin against her lips. Remembering his nearly tomato red face as she went inside, hers fairing no better. Her heart banging against her rib cage harder then a death metal drummer.

She smiled at these memories wishing to see him again, and soon.

She turned off the water before wrapping a towel around her fit body, walking out into her just as cold apartment.

She picked up her phone reading through the awaiting text.

 _-did you do the do?-_

 _-?-_ A smile spreading across her face, knowing that she irked her closest friend.

 _-did you kiss him?-_

 _-I guess..-_

 _-What do you mean you guess?-_ Mikasa could almost hear the irritation building in her shorter friend.

 _-I kissed his cheek...-_

 _-Well guess that's the best to expect from you-_

Her cheeks turned rosy _-well would you have just smacked your lips on his?-_

Her eyes widening realizing what she just sent. _'Omfg what did I just send?'_

 _-Well if I was half as interested in him as you are, Of course :)-_

The raven teen sighed _-Whatever, ill move as fast as I want-_ Though much to her dismay, Mikasa had already been wanting to kiss that tanned face of his for a few years now.

 _-Whatever my love struck friend, I must bid adieu as my pizza's have arrived-_

This comment almost sent the girl into a fit of laughter. Almost. Though she was able to stifle it into a light laugh. _'That's so like her'_

She slide onto her bed, wondering if it would be too soon to ask Eren when that house date would be, and as her Thoughts wandered as the lulls of sleep beckoned her.

* * *

She awoke to the familiar ringtone, her eyes groggy as she checked the message.

 _-How would about 6 work for our date?-_

 _she responded with a curt_ - _yes-_ before her head hit the pillow again, her face flushing as she recalled her dream, his arms around her in an eternal embrace. _'if only he'd do that for real...'_

She checked the time. 8:49. She smiled, _'Bit early for him, must not have slept well'_ She smiled at her phone before getting up and rummaging through her outfits trying to figure out which would work for later.

And after what seemed like an eternity, she finally picked a black blouse with a red pleaded skirt, she smiled and pulled the scarf close, her mind wandering over to what she would imagine his reactions, laughing to herself lightly.

* * *

Eren had sent the text, and though it was about three hours too early for him, he was sharper than a high pressure stream of water. He sighed to himself at this analogy, figuring it sounded lame and how he doubted his sense of humor.

He picked up the small amounts of debris, a habit picked up off his teacher through the occasion remedial lesson, though one he was now grateful to have.

He looked around and much to his satisfaction noticed how his small apartment had survived his stay much better then he thought. he noted he'd have to thank his parents for letting him stay once again.(I'm not a heartless bastard everyone's parents are still here)

Finally he layed back down on the bed, his mind wandering back to when he, Mikasa, and Armin use to play as kids, how he gave he that red scarf that cold winter day, the day he realized his feelings, his stolen glances as she grew up into the beautiful, albeit strong, woman he has come to love. he chest filling with a warm sensation as he recalled on past memories.

He sat up a determined look on his face, he was gonna make sure this was the best date, though as far as he knew _only_ , she had ever experienced. He quickly got up and half stumbled/ half dressed himself he left to secure this.

As he walked down the street, his mind racing at what he should do for tonight, and how he might need to borrow a recipe from Armin's expanse of knowledge, knowing he would know the perfect one for his situation. He tightened his fist, his palms getting sweaty. Wondering if next time he visited his mom she could teach hi how to make spaghetti.

He smiled at the thought of Mikasa eating his cooking, one of the few redeeming traits of his, as his cheeks turned rosy. _'Maybe she'd peck my cheek again..'_ his smile widening revealing a few more teeth.

* * *

 **For those who don't know when water is at a high enough pressure it can easily cut through boulders, I did indeed reference a meme involving spaghetti and yes I am slightly ashamed**

 **On a high note I'm happy to see more and more people checking out my fic and am even more happy at the two(so far) comments, thanks both of you, also sorry if this seems a bit short still tryin to transition into the writing style that is me.**


	4. The Planned Date

**Hey there and I know for the seemingly randomness of my post times, never been one to follow a time frame.. Any who i'm aiming to make this a longer chapter then the others so wish it luck.. God knows I need it.**

* * *

Eren sat at the couch, his hands clenching and unclenching, a nervous habit of his. He stood up, paced around the room for a few minutes before resting again on the couch, biting the muscly bit in on his hand. _'Relax, it's not the end of the world, no monsters pushing humanity to the brink of extinction, No need for walls..'_ He sighed to himself, leaning his head back against the top of the couch. _'Breath Yeager, just as Armin taught you...'_

In.

Out.

In.

Ou- His buzzer rang, indication his guest has arrived. He stood up noticing how shaky his hands were and the constant summer saults his stomach was doing. _'Calm down this isn't the Olympics_ ' Reaching out he opened the door, smiling widely, "Mi casa es su casa" He motioned her inside, receiving a gently jab of her elbow as she passed.

"Though I've got to admit," Eren started his face darkening by the second, "If you were a laser, you'd be set to stunning..."

Mikasa swore her heart stopped for a few seconds, her face flushing at his corny yet ever effective pick up line, reaching out she grabbed his sleeve.

He looked at her curious, his face remaining red, "I-I'm sorry, I guess it was a bad idea to say it..." He scratched his face with his free hand.

She quickly shook her head, "Just caught me off guard..." She looked up, the brightest smile he's ever seen on her, "Thank you"

His face deepened and he covered his expanding blush, " .. no problem"

They both stood the in silence, the moments playing themselves back in their minds. Smiles on both their faces, they both started laughing, Mikasa bringing him for a hug, Eren felt his stomach do a triple axle flip at this and hesitantly, though only for a second, returned the embrace. Both enjoying them moment before reluctantly pulling away.

"Come on Romeo, I believe you have a date to entertain." She smiled at him once again, their hands entwining.

"Of course my Juliet, though I would prefer to avoid the ending these nicknames shared."

She laughed as he began to lead her in.

"Anything you want to drink?"

She shook her head taking in the apartment, the furniture accenting the wooden flooring almost perfectly, the little details showing that unique style Eren loved, her eye catching a action figure sitting next to the tv, a muscular humanoid with pointed ears and teal eyes matching the owner, _'I wonder who gave that to him?"_ Though that thought was pushed aside as she sat on the couch , the mixed smell cleaner and the familiar one of Eren surrounded her easing her.

Eren sat next to her and a silence sat between the two despite the thoughts running through each of their minds.

"S-so anything you wanna watch on Netflix?" The auburn male asked, "We can chill for a bit before dinner..."

This caused the girls cheeks to instantly turn a deep red, "E-Eren, l-let's not rush anything here, w-we just started dating and everything..." She mumbled as Eren's eyes widened.

"A-ah.. well.. no .. I'm sorry..." He looked down, trying to hide his flushing face, "I-I didn't mean it like that..."

Mikasa eyes widened and stealing a glance towards him, her face a deep crimson, "I-is that so.." She looked down as well, her hands pulling at the hem of her skirt.

A silence continued between the two as they calmed themselves.

"I would like to watch a horror film.."

The boys looked towards her, before nodding and effectively picking one with good reviews but wouldn't have him shitting his pants part way through.

* * *

As they watched, the two trying to focus on the movie over the person sitting next to them, until one of the girls screamed, causing Eren to jump and instinctively grab Mikasa forearm. He let out a deep breath retracting his arm until she caught it in her hand, "It's okay to hold my hand if your scared.." her cheeks rosy at the action.

She expected him to pull his hand away mumbling something about being brave, but was surprised to see him lace his fingers with hers, she smiled resting their hands on her thigh enjoying the feeling of his larger hand in hers, the rough yet somewhat soft skin warm to her touch.

She blushed as he squeezed her as the killer caught another of the teens, she giggled lightly leaning her head against his shoulder, "Never were good with these movies huh.."

He blushed glancing at her before he rested his head against hers, taking in the scent of her citrus shampoo, "Can't hide it huh?" a smile covering his face, enjoying the moment despite the gore of the screen.

"Don't worry tough guy, i'll keep your secret hidden.." She smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, before returning back to the movie.

The two sat like this for the rest of the movie and a little after two, neither wanting this feeling of warmth and assurance to leave. Though after a bit, Eren's stomach growling broke their silence as he blushed, "Guess I should make dinner.." He scratched his nose before standing up and, much to her surprise, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back in a second" He smiled wide before leaving the room, leaving the red and slightly shocked Mikasa.

She reached up and touched where his lips had just been, the feeling of warmth in her chest engulfing her as she remembered the scene again and again, the tenderness of his lips against her skin.

Her finger moved to her lips, _'I wonder if that would feel the same here...'_ a smile on her face as she thought of it, the bliss that moment would bring.

She was still touching the spot when he had returned carrying two bowls of a stew, recipe borrowed from Armin, he had been preparing all day.

She looked at him wide eyed, her blush still in force, a smile still on her lips. He returned it before handing her a bowl, nervous about how she would respond to it.

He watched her as she gently dipped in her spoon, as she blew on it's contents softly before putting it in her mouth. He smiled seeing her face light up as she went for more.

"Like it?" She nodded quick, "It's good.." a smile growing that she couldn't and wouldn't stifle.

He sigh, relived she was enjoying it before beginning on his own bowl. His own smile growing, proud to see her smile at his dish. They had both continued in silence though it was a more comforting silence, one both enjoyed as much as each others company.

Eren was the one to break the silence, a blush on his face as he set down the bowl, "U-uh Mikasa.."

She looked to him,"Yeah?"

"C-could you do me a favor and close your eyes?" Her eyebrow shot up but she had complied, he mind wandering as she wondered what he was doing.

She thoughts came to a stand still as she left something meet her lips. His lips. She opened her eyes to see a very red Eren pulling away, as she quickly pulled him back in for a second kiss. This one lasting a bit long, Eren's eyes closing as he put a hand around her waist. They sat like that for a second before pulling away, both faces redder then the tomato's Eren used in the stew.

"N-now were even.." Mikasa stammered having a hard time looking him into the eyes.

He nodded looking towards his hands returning to the silence of before. This one more awkward then the ones previous, the scenes of but moments ago playing again in each of their minds.

"E-eren"

"Yeah?"

"Could we do that m-more?"

He looked toward her, eyes widened, a soft smile on his lips. "Of course!"

She turned towards him, their eyes meeting as they both slowly moved in their breaths mingling before they had locked lips again. Their hearts beating fast, the softness and innocence of the kiss shifting between the two. Mikasa slide her arms up putting one on his shoulder, the other around his neck. His hands moving around her waist, pulling each other in their bodies touching ore as they angled themselves to deeper the kiss. The two breaking for a breath, their foreheads resting as they caught their breaths, both blushing crimson and smiling like idiots.

They looked at each other eyes, grey meet teal, her heart leaping into her throat, his stomach going for gold, "Another movie?" the boy asked sheepishly, the girl nodding as she laid her head against his chest feeling the heat off of his body, his quick heartbeat almost as fast as hers.

They started up another movie, neither caring too much as to genre or the screen, both enjoying the person in their arms.

* * *

 **okay that kissing scene was gonna be a bit more intense, but I retracted to keep the softness of it.**

 **And yes I did pull out that pick up line and yes I know enough Spanish for the occasional Mikasa joke.**

 **R &R appreciated, though I more of like to see the feedback!**


	5. The Day After

**Thanks to Unlimited Boredom for all your awesome reviews and to clarify, the Spanish was a play off of her name meaning, "My house is your house." Hope everyone enjoys this new Chapter!**

* * *

Eren smiled as he walked her home, their fingers entwined, her head leaning against his shoulder. Their warmth comforting each other on this winter day. Their gentle walk ending, much to their dismay, as they approached her house.

"Well here we are.." Eren swore she frowned as she said this, but it was fleeting turning to a smile as she looked towards him, "I had lots of fun."

Eren nodded, sharing her feelings on the date, though wishing they could spend more time together. Mikasa squeezed his hand before reluctantly letting go taking a few steps forward before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Eren was quick to grab her waist pulling her in, blush spreading across her cheek at his lips gentle against hers, she closed her eyes taking in his scent, the feeling of his arms around her waist.

They both held the kiss for what seemed like hours, before very reluctantly pulling away, Mikasa resting her head against his chest.

"Feel like it's only a dream.." she whispered, Eren barely hearing it.

"I know what you mean.." A smile graced her lips.

"I guess I have to go now huh?..."

He looked down to the girl in her arms, "We can go on dates as much as you want anytime you want, just say the word" A smile of his growing as she looked up to him, her grey eyes widening as she moved her lips to kiss, a blush spreading.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eren"

"See you, Mikasa"

They both gave the other a smile, wanting enjoy more time together, but both know they have to part. A quick hug and Mikasa made her way inside.

Eren let out a deep breath, making his way back to his house as he reviewed the night the they shared. His face flushing as he remembered her lips on his, his hand subconsciously moving up to his lips, a smile on his lips. His smile shrunk as a thought passed through his mind, _'Was I a good kisser?'_ , He mulled over this before he found himself in front of his door.

 _'I hope she enjoyed it here...'_ He sighed as he entered his apartment, painfully noticing how empty it seemed without her presence. wondering when would be a good day for another date without seeming clingy.

* * *

Mikasa leaned against her door, her heart rate not slowing for second. Her mind wandering to the kisses they had shared that night, the serenity of it all hitting her like a freight train. Her features softening, a smile spreading, "oh Eren..." she took in a deep breath her head resting against her door, one arm holding her stomach.

She remained like this for a while before moving further in, making her way to her room, plopping down on her bed, shuddering at how cold it was in contrast to her still red face. Her eyes half closed as she let her mind wander as her hand slide down, her face turning dark red as she realized what she was doing.

 _'What was I about to do?!'_ a sigh escaping her lips, _'What would he think of that...'_

She moved her arm up to cover her eyes, her mind returning to his face.

"What's wrong with me?..."

She changed into a tee before letting the holds of sleep take her.

* * *

She awoke, he blanket sparsely covering her, though her body was hot for the majority of the night.

She sat up, looking around before remembering last night, the kisses they shared and her own embarrassing moment, a blush coming to her cheeks again, _'Gawd what was I thinking? we only just started dating... Though I have liked him for awhile, and ..well .. it is normal to feel like that about someone right?'_ She looked over to her phone, reluctant to see whether to see if her thought's are true or not.

After several minutes she snatched up her phone, quickly opening browser and typing in her doubts. Her eyes widening as she read, a blush returning before she smiled and laid back, _'at least science says it's fine... and when as science ever been wrong?'_

Her mind lingered before her phone vibrated, reading the message she smiled.

 _-So how was it?-_

 _-We had kissed..-_

 _-What?! You know even I haven't had mine yet! How'd the shyest girl in school beat me to the punch?-_

 _-Because were obviously better then you and Connie-_

A smile graced her lips knowing how those two liked each other, though both too shy to admit it.

 _-Shut up-_

This sent the raven haired girl into a gentle fit of laughter.

 _-How are you good with advice yet so bad with boys?-_

 _-Last thing I need to hear especially from you-_

She giggled again before setting it aside, _'Wonder if we could help them...'_ she shook her head, _'No I should focus more on our relationship before trying to help friends!'_ She sat up clenching her fist, the determination brimming around her, and if anyone saw her, they would have said it literally vibrated off of her. She stood getting dressed and wrapping the scarf around her neck, _'I wonder if we could go out this weekend...'_

* * *

Eren awoke the next day, his eye sill heavy. He yawned as he slowly stood up and blushed, a hand coming up to his face, _'That al happened huh.._ ' He smiled and remembered the two of them cuddling and how soft her skin was, a stupid smile spreading across his face. He wondered if he could set up another date next weekend. The thought provoking a sheepish smile, despite being alone in the apartment.

He got up throwing on a Punisher black tee and some jeans, leaving for his job, and much to his surprise was significantly happier then he had been in awhile as he had walked to the butler's café he served at.

As he stepped in, he immediately noticed the two co-workers, the almost inseparable pair, Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt. He gave them a brief wave.

"The boss here today?"

"Yeah, she's up in her office like usual" Jean replied with a smile, knowing how she was probably mulling over her boyfriend with the help of some alcoholic beverage.

"Oh, Levi say something again?"

"Yeah, said something about how this place always was a dump.." Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Though he did say it was good for a, and I quote, 'Bunch of shitty brats'"

"Figures he would say something like that.." Eren sighed, "I'm gonna change you guys warn me if she's pushed past the limit again" He waved as he entered the room, opening the locker slowing removing shirt before he looked into the full body mirror, _'Wonder how Mikasa woud react if she was here...'_ He smiled as he finished putting on the uniform, a black tux with white ascot, heavy influenced by a dressed up Levi.

"Hey hurry up! She's bound to come down here soon!"

"Shut the hell up, Jean! I know I know"

He swiftly put on the rest of the uniform, walking out to face Jean.

"I'll kick your ass Yeager" the brown haired boy smiled at him before wrapping his arm around his friends neck. Eren pushing him off as his shift began.

* * *

 **Sorry about the seemingly randomness I was kinda hoping to set up some scenes for later on..**

 **Though this chapter was a lot of fun for me to write!**

 **R &R please!**


	6. Moving Forward

**I am hoping to be able to do this well beyond twenty to thirty chapters or so...**

 **This next chapter will be set about a month after the date. Enjoy!**

 **Also sorry for the more _intense?_ thoughts and such these two have...**

* * *

Mikasa awoke to the suns glare, her hand reaching for her alarm clock, silencing the buzzing. She groaned sitting up and stretching wide. She smiles looking over to a photo she and Eren had taken a week ago, It showed the two of them standing in front of a mascot at the amusement park they had went to. A small blush spread as she remembered how he had almost passed out from dizziness at the teacups.

She picked up the picture holding it close laying back down. She remembered how he held her hand, his hands large but gentle. She pulled up red, the scarf hiding her smile as she imaged him, taking in a deep breath, her eyes closed with his image clear in her mind.

She slowly opened them as she sat back up, replacing the picture.

"Maybe tonight..." she blushed

She stood up getting changed into her uniform, sighing as she looked herself over, _'Wonder if he'll compliment me..'_ she smiled again, a pin he had gotten her on their last date, moving her bangs out of her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren was having a harder time getting up, have already hit the snooze button at least five times, he reluctantly got up his eyes half closed, sleep still calling for him. He yawned before getting up, dragging his feet towards the dresser. His fully opened as he smiled at the few pictures he secretly took of Mikasa, blushing at how weird he must be for doing this, but pushing that aside smiling wider as he looked at his favorite.

It showed Mikasa, sleeping next to him as they had made their way home from their last date, her head against his shoulder.

He picked it up , staring at it, her usually stotic expression gone, her features soft, _'Man i'd love to wake up to this...'_ , He blush furiously and set it back down, _'But that would imply..'_ His eyes widen, _'No no no no no, I can't be thinking this, I'm not some pervert..'_

He put a hand over his face ashamed at the thought, but unable to push it out of his thoughts.

She shook his head before getting ready for school, a sigh escaping his lips, "God I love her..." a smile spreading before closing his apartment.

He let his mind wander, thoughts going anywhere from what he should watch tonight to what she looked like under her cloths, much to his embarrassment, face palming at these thoughts.

"God what's wrong with me..." he whispered to himself

His gaze catching the familiar red scarf, taking it's owners hand in his own larger one, "Wait long?"

The raven haired girl looked to him, shaking her head, "No I just got here.."

The walked in silence as gutter thoughts suddenly flooded into their minds before Eren broke the silence, "So Anything on your mind?"

Mikasa blushed, "N-no not really, y-you?"

He went crimson as a though of her naked popped up immediately, "S-same..."

The silence returned as they walked, both keeping their eyes to the ground, hoping the other wouldn't realize the deep red on their faces.

Suddenly, a short blonde popped out and upon seeing their faces, smirked, "Nice to know you two are _enjoying_ yourselves." A blush reigniting on their faces, unaware of the other.

Armin smiled, "Come on you guys don't wanna be late!"

They both nodded as the walked, their pace quickening to catch up to the blonde.

* * *

As the bell for lunch rang, Mikasa and Eren said bye as they went to their friend groups.

Eren approached the familiar brown and black, "Hey guys"

Jean smiled, his arm shooting around his friends neck, "Oh don't act all innocent, Armin has already told us what you have done with Mikasa.." his grin hinting towards the obvious.

Eren blushed pushing his friend away, "S-Shut up! We haven't done anything!"

"Oh? Then your saying you don't wanna?"

Eren looked down, "I-I didn't say that..."

"Now now Jean, don't tease him too much, she is his first girlfriend after all.." Marco held a wary smile on his face.

Eren eyed them suspiciously, "What's that mean?"

Marco blushed slightly, "N-nothi-" He started before being cut of by their Horse-ish friend.

"He says your a virgin."

"Jean!"

Eren blushed again, "So are you guys!"

Marco flinched before scratching his nose, Jean smiling, "Uh huh~"

Eren eye widened at the realization, "Really?..."

Jean smiled and nodded, "Marco has too~" Jean enjoying the short boy gasp.

"You've got to be kidding" Eren looked down, "Even shy guy Macro beat me to the punch..."

"Now now Eren, you'll get there in time just be sure not to fall asleep immediately after you finish, like a certain someone~" Marco eyed Jean, who blushed deep

"Fuck you! You said you'd never repeat those words!"

Marco smiled at his friend, "Seemed only fair to me" Eren started laughing, holding his sides.

"Hey guys!" A familiar blondie walked over, and after looking around, "Talking about Jean falling asleep again?"

Jean turned shocked to Marco, "Him too?..."

Marco shrugged, an innocent look on his face, "Sorry?"

The four friends suddenly laughing before walking of to lunch.

* * *

Mikasa walked through the halls with Sasha and Krista, listening to the two talk, Krista about her boyfriend, whom remain anonymous, Sasha about her crush, also at large.

She let her mind wonder to Eren, wondering what he was doing, until she was brought back to reality. "Mikasa~" the food loving brunette whispering in her ear the raven haired girl tensed up startled.

"W-what?"

"How are you and Eren?~"

She looked down and smile, "Good.."

"Only good?"

She nodded.

"I see"

"Umm I was wondering something

The three walked for a bit, Sasha and Krista somewhat shocked, Mikasa never talked about her love life.

"Go ahead you don't need permission."

She nodded again, taking a deep breath, a blush on her cheek, "What should I do to make him happier?..." Her voice trailed away as she spoke.

Krista smiled, "Why just being around him makes him happy, right?"

"Mhmm, but I wanna do something only I can do!"

Sasha got a wicked grin as she leaned in a whispered something into her ear.

Mikasa blushed deeper, turning to her friend, "Really?"

The brunette nodded, the blonde confused to what they were talking about.

The school remained uneventful.

* * *

As the two walked home, their hands entwined, Mikasa stopped, a confused look spread across Eren's face as he looked towards her, her head looking toward the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Close your eyes!" Eren nervous nodded and closed his eyes.

She let go of his hand before hugging him close, specifically pushing her chest against him.

Eren blushed deep, "U-umm Mikasa, what are you doing?"

"S-something only I can..."

"I see, why?"

"To make you happy!"

He opened his eyes to a very red Mikasa, a smile on his face, "You already make me happy"

She looked into his eyes, sure he could hear her heartbeat, "Well I wanted to make you happier, then that..." He voice dropping, embarrassment taking over, yet making no effort to move.

Her eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her, "You don't have to force anything you know?" gentleness in his voice seemed to make her blush more.

"But I head guys like their girlfriends boobs..."

"From who?"

"Sasha.."

Eren had to focus on not laughing, a small giggle escaping his lips, "Silly.." he moved in and kissed her, the heat from her face warming him. Her eyes widened before closing, taking in his sweetness, his gentleness and warmth, forgetting the embarrassment of her embrace. He pulled away, with much reluctance, "you don't have to try this hard you know.."

"I wanted to do this for you.."

He smiled again, her heart skipping a beat, "They lets wait until your fully ready for all the consequences of this."

She blushed crimson, nodding, their embrace holding for a few minutes before breaking apart, him leading her home, a blush on both of their faces.

* * *

 **God I really hoped this turned out well**

 **R &R appreciated**


	7. Reactions

**Thanks Dbzgtfan2004 for the support! Meme Master, I had no clue there was that was there but it's a mistake im keeping because of you.**

 **And Unlimited I'm am happy to read your comments!**

 **And apologies for the shortness I'm not too good at lengthy writing... FeelsBadMan**

* * *

Mikasa fell onto her bed, the coolness of the pillow feeling good on the heat of her face, _'Wtf did I just do?'_ she let out a groan as she rolled over, _'He probably thinks i'm weird now'_

She looked to the phone in her hand and read the just received message.

 _-So did you find what would do it? You know make him happy?-_

 _She sighed,_ - _Idk, though I think he thinks i'm weird now-_

 _-Why?-_

 _-I embarrassed myself-_ A blush blooming at the memories of what had happened.

 _-How?-_

 _-I just did, Okay?-_

 _-Wow sounds bad...-_

 _-Yea...-_ She pulled her knees to her chest, thinking of a way to make it up to him if need be.

 _-Do you regret it?-_

the raven haired girl looked at the message, a confused look on her face.

 _-I guess not-_

 _-Then there's no need to worry about anything-_

 _-How come?-_

 _-well, because it's Eren, he wouldn't think that of you-_

 _-How do you know-_

 _-Cuz it's Eren! Omfg Mikasa didn't you tell him why you did it?-_

 _-Yeah..-_

 _-Then why are you worrying? He knows why you did so why would it be weird?-_

 _-Well what if he didn't like it like I hoped-_

 _-If it's from you, I doubt he'd turn away anything you offered-_

 _-Really?-_

 _-He is your boyfriend for a reason after all, he wouldn't be so shallow-_

 _-I guess..-_

 _-Look if it bothers you this much just ask him-_

 _-I couldn't, if he didn't think I was weird already he would then..-_

 _-I will then-_ Mikasa's eye widened as she quickly responded

 _-No you can't!-_

 _-You or me, your choice-_

Mikasa bit her lip, irritated at her friend, yet nervous about what Eren would do if she asked. After an internal conflict of worry and nervousness, she sighed once more before returning her attention to her phone.

 _-I'll ask him next chance I get-_

 _-Good girl-_

 _-I hate you-_

 _-Love you too 3-_

Mikasa smiled as she laid back down, pulling her blanket up to her chin, _'I hope this goes well...'_ , she sighed and closed her eyes, sleep taking her quicker than anticipated.

* * *

Eren sat at his desk, eyes closed, trying to process the information attained from his walk home with Mikasa. He leaned back putting his feet up on the desk, his hands behind his head, _'Why did she do that... not that I mind of course but I don't want her to think I only view her as a pair of legs'_ His eye shot open and shook his head, trying to get rid of the lucid thoughts of a barely clothed Mikasa, _'I can't think these, don't want her to think i'm weird...'_ He sat up his feet moving back to the floor where they belong.

A sudden knock at his door startles him, almost made him fall out of his chair. He sighs holding his now rapidly beating heart, before heading to the door to look out the peephole. He smiles seeing Jean standing, a irritated look on his face, obvious he didn't wanna be out at this time of night.

Eren opens the door, and with much a much too dramatic bow, lets him in.

"What'd you need me for Yeager?"

"Just need some help with something" Eren smiles sheepishly, "Just a question.."

"Spill it or im leaving, it's to fucking cold out" Jean says as he removes his coat, making himself at home very quickly.

"Well my friend has a girlfriend and she had hugged him with her chest being the main point of contact, making sure he felt them, what would that mean?" Eren blushed asking his friend this knowing he would be suspicious, but knowing he'd be able to help the most.

Jean looks up to the ceiling, "Well if my girl did something like that, I would assume it would be she wanted you to feel them.." He rested his hand on his chin, "Why you get a girl to do that too you?" A cocky grin on his face.

Eren blushed crimson and turned his head away, "N-no, my friend was wondering is all"

"Oh? Well that seems to be what she would want for your _friend_ " His grin growing as he watched the auburn boy fidget in his chair, "So who is she?"

"W-what do you mean?" Eren glanced at hi from the corner of his eye.

"Your new girlfriend, you've never talked about this before so your _friend_ must be pretty open about his open about his private affairs~" He watched as Eren looked to him, surprise written all over his face, knowing he hit the nail on the head, " Maybe you've finally hit it off with Mikasa?"

Eren stiffened, "W-what do you mean" He scratched his face, unsure if he should reveal their relationship.

"Well whomever is lucky enough to deal with your indecisive ass, tell her I wish them luck," Jean stood collecting his things, "Better treat Mikasa right man" He said as he closed the door behind himself.

Eren sighed at his pushy horse-friend, "Damn Jean.." he covered his face with a hand, _'_ _Maybe I should ask her how open we should be..'_ He sighed laying down in his bed, exhausted with that short conversation/argument he shared with Jean, though their usual banter is like that.

He looked to his phone, frowning at a sudden realization, _'I still don't have her number.. God i'm a dumbass...'_ He set it down looking at the ceiling wondering how that had never popped up in normal conversation until now.

"Whatever, i'll ask next time I see her..." He whispered as sleep took over his body.

* * *

The next day, Eren walked up to the spot where they had now set has their standard meeting point, unsure how to ask her the question on his mind.

"Maybe a straight forward route is the best..."

"What's the best?" a voice behind him asked, making Eren jump and spin around quickly.

"O-oh nothing, Mikasa" He scratched his nose, a blush on his face, internally berating himself on letting his mind wander.

She watched, wondering what he was thinking and blushed, _'Is he thinking of what I did?'_ She moved her eyes to the ground, a sense of shame filling her head.

Eren looked to her, "U-um Mikasa?"

"W-what?" Her eyes still down.

"C-can I have your number? I was kinda surprised we never exchanged them through the years.." His blush deepening as he waited.

She looked up, a light blush appearing, surprised she never thought of it either, a quick nod as she pulled out her phone.

They stood their in silence as they let the infrared do it's thing.

A gentle smile crossed his face as it finished, "Now we can get in touch easier... though I guess you would have known that..." he cheeks crimson at his stupid outburst.

The raven haired girl giggled, a failed attempt to try to suppress a laugh, The auburn haired boy smiled, that somewhat tense atmosphere that was forming disappearing.

She smiled to him, "Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious"

"I prefer Colonel Obvious" The two laughed as he held her hand, "Come on we're gonna be late."

Her smile softened as she entwined her fingers in his, a light blush on her cheeks, thankful for the normality of the situation.

They made their way to school, a smile shared on both of their faces.

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading yesterday... I will try to make it up with a double update today**

 **R &R appreciated!**


	8. Their Warmth

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews!**

 **Haven't said this in a while but I own none of Aot/Snk**

* * *

Mikasa was breathing heavy, her face red as she slowly took her hand out from between her legs. She snuggled into her pillow, her mind still thinking of how it would feel to have Eren inside her. a sigh escaping her lips, _'I really am weird..'_ she smiled, his smile fresh in her mind.

She touches the scarf, the first memory of him, the one thing she cherishes the most in the world, a warm feeling spreading through her chest.

She imagines him close to her, his warmth enveloping her, calming her, making her feel as though there were only two people in the world, her and the one she loved.

Her hand wandered her body, feeling out the muscle of her legs and stomach, the strength in her arms, _'I wonder if he finds muscular woman unattractive...'_ Her heart sank a bit, she bit her lip pushing the thought from her mind.

She hugged her pillow tight, trying to imagine him next to her, a frown forming when the pillow was crushed under her arms, much too thin to resemble him.

A giggle escaped her lips trying to imagine what he hides under his baggy shirts, wondering if he still was carrying around some of his baby fat from when they were kids.

She stared at the ceiling, imagining what he would look like shirtless, if he worked out or not, or if he worried about dieting. After another series of giggles, she closed her eyes as she waited for sleep to claim her.

* * *

Eren sat awake, a groggy look in his eyes, trying to remain focused on the amounting homework in front of him, because if he was one think, it would be someone who pulls through ay challenge.

He yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he turned to his alarm clock.

"Tsk, 11:30 already?" He looked back down to his homework, "Still have till Thursday to do it.." He bite his hand debating whether or not he should put this off and ask Armin for help.

He sighed as he reached out for a long since empty glass, bringing it to his lips before sighing again. After setting it back down, he decided to rely on Armin to help bail him out of the amounting work, a common occurrence for the two due to one's superior skills in the classroom, I mean who wouldn't want the #1 student's help on homework?

He layed back in bed, wondering if there would be anyone who would be up to text this later at night. He looked to his phone, _'I shouldn't disturb anyone..'_ he sighed trying to find a new cool spot for his head, succeeding only after several flips of the pillow.

 _'I wonder when Mikasa goes to bed...'_ He smirked, _'Probably early, given the fact I've never seen her study nor talk of studying around me... Wait what's her rank?'_ He sat up pondering this question, though him knowing her to be someone who accels at everything, whether or not she's trying, she would probably be in the upper echelons.

He smiled, knowing he is lucky to have know a girl like her for so long, and more so that they held common interest in each other and started dating.

He never noticed himself falling asleep in the middle of his living room, a sharp chill in the air.

* * *

Mikasa stood where they always meet up, a few blocks north of Eren's house and a few east of hers, looking at the ground, last nights _events_ replaying in her mind, a blush n her cheeks, _'How could I do that to him?! I mean it feel good and ... if he want me to... I guess I would let ... him see..'_ Her blush deepen, her thoughts focused on what would happen if he ere to ask for stuff like that, until a ringing brought her back to reality.

She took out the small device reading the message on screen, her eyes widening a bit as she finished reading, her heart sinking a bit.

 _-I won't be at school today, go ahead without me.-_

She reread it before responding

 _-Why not?-_

 _-I'd rather not say, though if you could drop today's handouts for e that'd be awesome-_

She bit her lip, a look of worry spreading over her face, unsure what to do, _'I should do as he ask.. I guess I'll ask him later'_

She sighed before turning to walk to school, the occasional glance going in the direction of his house.

* * *

He was in bed, his comforter and his couch blanket pulled up to his nose, his breathing somewhat ragged, _'Damn, I just had to get fucking sick..'_ He groaned lightly as he turned his throbbing head towards his clock, wondering when Mikasa would be stopping by, _'I've gotta make sure she won't catch this..'_ He sat up, another groan escaping his lips, his hand to his head as he went to get a glass of water, his legs shaking under him.

 _'Damn, I haven't been this sick since I was twelve..'_ A smile spreading across his face, remembering how Mikasa helped take care of him back then.

His day dream distracting him as the ground suddenly started to grow closer. A darkness taking over as he landed. He rolled over slowly, his eyes shut, taking in what had just happened, _'Why am I on the ground?'_ He attempted to look around as the throbbing grew immensely, his hand reacting by rubbing his temple.

Suddenly a door opened, though unsure of where it came from nor really caring, he continued to rub, the pain gradually decreasing to an ache. Slwoly he opened his eyes, a flash of red around a raven haired girls neck, a look of worry on her face.

"Are you okay?" Her voice calm, but he swore he could hear a sense of panic underlying it.

He weakly nodded, his eye closing again, "I just tripped.." His voice raspy and unconvincing.

"Didn't know air was that solid" A smile spreading across his face, the joke alleviating some of the throbbing.

"It has it's days.."

"Uh huh, need help getting to bed?"

He blushed, covering his eyes before very weakly nodding.

The rave girl smiled down to him before helping him up, his arm around her shoulder. Though mainly because of his fever, she blushed at how warm he was, how close they were. She shook her head, _'I can't start thinking this now, not when he needs me'_ She smiled as she helped him into bed.

"Need anything?"

He thought for a moment, a smile slowly appearing, "Your company?"

She blushed, the answer completely different then what she expected, but she nodded and sat at the edge of his bed.

They sat in silence for a bit, Eren in no real condition to strike up a conversation, Mikasa too into her own fantasies.

Eren glanced at her, the girl he had come to love over the years, his hand slowly reaching for hers, the touch snapping her out of her day dreams, a smile on her face as she entwined their fingers.

"Don't worry tough guy, I'm right here" a gentleness in her voice, the throbbing disappearing as a smile grew and the realm of dreams taking him.

She watched as his eyes closed, his breathing becoming more steady as sleep had taken in. She laid her head on his bed looking up to him, her smile unable to leave her face. She stared at the boy in front of her, his features seeming to stand out more then ever now, his sun kissed skin, his soft lips as appetizing despite the illness within.

She blushed as shook her head lightly not wanting to wake him. She returned her gaze to him, she placed the backside of her hand on his forehead, She bit her lip at how hot it felt. She continued to see if there was anything wrong before noticing that he had begun to have cold sweats. Worry spread across her face, knowing what to do but not being able to take her hand away from his.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a bowel with a rag, a sigh of relief escaping, happy he was able to at least prepare stuff for if things started to get bad.

She began to dab his forehead and open parts of skin with the rag, making sure to collect all of the moisture. She continued, though despite her best efforts, he had begun to shiver here and there. Worry restored itself on her face as she began to frantically think of what she could do to warm him. Her eyes widening at a sudden thought, a little blush on her cheeks, _'This is for Eren.. he was cold and I am warm.. They do this all the time in those old war movies so It can't be that big a deal..'_

She bit her lip again as she pulled back the covers, slowly pulling up her shirt. She gasped , his well toned torso now visible to her, the blush deepening on her face, _'Good fucking good he's hot...'_ She took a deep breath, her blush deepening as she began to undress stopping at her underwear.

Slowly, she got into bed with him, her body pressed against his, his cold skin against her considerably warmer, the blush going crimson as she felt his muscles against her abs, _'I wonder if he'd think this is weird if he woke up right now...'_ She wrapped her arms around him, her head on his chest to block his sight in case he did wake up. She listened to his smooth heart beat, her breast against his abs, she closed her eyes her face still extremely red.

The thumping of his heart a soft metronome for her to tic down till sleep took her.

* * *

Eren awoke, his head a dull ache by now, his fever broken. He looked over to his alarm and sighed, _'Damn it's seven, she probably we-'_ His thoughts cut off as something shifted on his stomach.

He very slowly looked down, his eyes meeting a pool of raven hair. His eyes widening as they moved to her bare shoulders, noticing a little pink beneath the black. His body seemingly caught on as he felt her down his entire length, her smooth skin against his, a strange pressure on his stomach that he didn't need to think too hard to know what was causing it.

 _'Okay calm down Yeager, I'm sure there's a very good reason Mikasa is half naked in your bed...'_ A crimson blush suddenly burst forth onto his face, _'O-oh god no...'_ He layed back down, hoping his mast wouldn't attract unwanted attention, though he was a little relieved at his choice of jeans and compression shorts that day.

He reached up to her shoulder, avoiding the bra strap as much as possible, he gently shook her.

"M-Mikasa, wake up.." He said softly, unsure if he should speak up or if he should leave that hornet's nest be.

He kept gently saying her name and shaking her, making extra certain he didn't move her to catch any, though wanted, glimpses of her near naked body.

She yawned into his chest, rubbing her head into it, a mumble escaping her lips.

"U-uh Mikasa?"

"What?" the girls voice light due to the recently sleep.

"What are you doing?"

He felt the girl tense up, his chest getting warmer.

"Did you see anything?" her voice barely a whisper, though in this silence, Eren swore he heard a mouse in an alley a few streets down.

"N-no.."

Silence reclaimed the room, Eren blushing, unsure what to say to break this silence without upsetting the raven haired girl.

Suddenly he heard her say something, though he couldn't quite make it our.

"Hm?" He looked down to her, his heart pounding in his chest.

"D-did you want to?" She lifted her face to his, her entire face red, his eyes widening as what she said hit him like a truck.

He opened his mouth but was unable to make any words come out, shock flowing through his body, _'Did she just ask if I wanted to see her underwear? No no no, it must have been my imagination..'_

"Do you not want to?" Her voice a little louder, worry laced within each word.

He took a deep breath, "I-if you want to.." His voice just as quiet as hers, despite how bad he wanted to.

Her blush darken as she nodded as she sat herself up slowly, revealing to him her pink lace bra, her well trained body and abs rivalling his. His own blush deepened as his heart skipped more then a few beats.

Mikasa looked away, unsure if he was happy with her, "W-well.."

Eren almost jumped and had to blink a few times before she continued, "W-what do you think?.." Her eyes refusing to look his way.

He scratched his nose unsure how to put it, "I guess you really do have a nice figure..." His blush deepening, "W-wait I-I mean.. You have a nice body.." He looked down to his hand.

She turned her eyes wide, "You like my body?" her voice quiet again.

He nodded, "Y-yeah.." extremely glad in his choice of wardrobe today.

She smiled wide before jumping to hug his neck, her breast against his chest, "Thank god.."

"M-Mikasa, y-your touching..."

She blushed crimson, he hold tightening, "S-sorry, do you want me to stop?.."

He shook his head gently before returning the embrace, "We can stay like this for a little bit, don't want you to get sick after all.." He laughed weakly, the after effects of his cold finally catching up to him.

She smiled again, snuggling into his neck, _"_ Thanks.."

He laughed again, "I should be thanking you for this huh, you did nurse me back to health, and uh.. even letting me see.." His cheeks deep red, his mind returning to the image of her in his lap.

She nodded, her smile tight against his neck, enjoying his now radiant warmth.

* * *

 **Okay intense chapter for intense feelings.. oh boy.. no clue if this is good T_T**

 **R &R appreciated!**


	9. After Effects

**Thanks for the Reviews and Rates, they will further help me with this story.**

* * *

After he had let her go, though reluctantly, she had gotten redressed and, after asking if he needed anything else, left for her home.

He sat, his head in his hands, his elbows against his knees. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, a blush appearing as he remembered her bare body in his lap, the softness of her skin fresh on his mind, the feel of their muscles touching makes his blush deepen. He sighed, _'She didn't have to do that..'_ he layed back his forearm covering his eyes as his mind continued to wonder.

He sat back up, the ding of his phone taking his mind of the very attractive form of his girlfriend.

 _-You okay? or should I come back?-_ a smile spreading across his face.

 _-No need, don't wanna risk you getting sick too-_

 _-If you say so..-_

 _-What's wrong?-_ He seemed to develop a knack for telling if something was bothering her, despite the lack of being able to see her.

 _-Well was what I did weird?-_

His eyes widening a grin growing too quickly, a laugh bursting from his lips, _-Did you think so?-_

 _-Not especially-_

 _-Then there's no need to worry right?-_

His smile remained, happy with how he dealt with the situation he laid back down, phone in hand incase she wanted to continue.

She did.

 _-Did you like it? I mean seeing me like that?-_

His eyes widened at this, _-Of course, why wouldn't I?-_

 _-Just wondering-_

 _-If you say so-_

He smiled to the phone imagining her embarrassed face on the other end, her cheek red as she typed these messages. His phone dinged again, though not the message he was expecting, curious he opened the file, shock spreading across his face, blush taking to his cheeks.

In his hands, On the small screen, was a photo of Mikasa in her underwear, exposing her bra and panties to the camera.

He fumbled over the buttons, the image taking dominance in his mind.

 _-Why did you send this?-_

he blushed, looking back over the picture, her pink undergarments accenting her blushing cheeks perfectly, He couldn't believe she would take a photo like this, much less let him see it.

 _-Because you said you liked seeing me in my underwear-_

He groaned, _-I do but you don't have to send things like this to me-_

 _-Do you not like it?-_

 _-I do but you don't have to force yourself for me-_

 _-I'm not though it makes me happy to know you think of me in this way-_

He blushed deep crimson, _'Gd she's too fucking cute and innocent..'_

 _-Though I personally don't mind these, you need to think about what would happen if Armin got hold of my phone and decided to look through it-_

 _-I didn't think of that-_

He sighed unsure how to continue, he scratched his nose looking for something reassuring to say as another message arrived.

 _-Could I show you in person then?-_

His blush returned, the color of his cheeks matching the red of his phone.

 _-If you want to, I don't see the problem, though this won't become a regular thing, got it?-_

His blush remaining, hundreds of thoughts shooting through his head, _'Wtf I sound like I'm sending photos of my underwear'_

 _-Okay, Goodnight Eren-_

 _-Goodnight Mikasa-_

He laid back down, not before saving the photo to a near impossible to find _special_ file on his computer, sighing once again before closing his eyes, sleep taking him like a storm.

* * *

She sat on her bed, her underwear long since abandoned. She had just told him goodnight after sending the without a doubt most embarrassing thing she has ever done. Her face was a deep red, _'What's wrong with me.. Why do I feel like this every time we touch...'_ She closed her eyes, hugging her pillow, imagining her was with her in the bed, her muscular chest against hers, their bare legs gently touching thee others.

She shivered at the thought, the thought of him touching her where no one has ever touched before. Her hand moved up to her breast cupping it softly, a small moan escaping her lips, trying to imagine how his hands would feel against her breast, how he would touch them, if he was rough or gentle, the former being the more likely due to his nature.

She ran her hand down her tense body, reaching the place she wished he would fill, but couldn't find the courage to ask him. She had to take care of these urges herself, though she had wondered what his _tool_ looked like, the length and width of it a mystery to her. Her blush deepened as she tried to push these thoughts away, though her longing had dwarfed her attempts leading her to do actions she wouldn't ever admit to anyone much less to Eren, after all what guy would want the woman he loved to pleasure herself to the thought of him? Any man would, though Mikasa figured that she would only come off as a pervert and disgust Eren to the point of driving him away.

After she had finished messaging her sensitive area, she tried to imagine him next to her, his smile causing her heart to skip a beat, despite the speed of it, his hand moving gently around her waist, pulling her close into a warm embrace, she layed her head against his chest, remembering his heart beat earlier that day. She smiled as she squeezed the pillow tight, her thoughts having taken her from reality.

She smiled into it as her eyes closed slowly, the intensity of her little session and the day helping take care of Eren catching her, her eyes closing as sleep took her, a look of pure bliss on her face.

* * *

She awoke to a tangle of sheets, yawning she sat up slowly taking in everything around her, her heart dropping hoping she had awoken in his bed again. She sighed making her way to her shower, setting it as cold as it goes before stepping in.

 _'I wonder how he's feeling..._ ' She smiled to herself, _'Maybe he'll be sick today too.._ ' a soft giggle escaping her lips as she stepped out, a towel around her bust. She glanced to her calendar, promptly displaying in red, that she would be going shopping with Sasha and Krista today. She smiled, excitement filling her as she thought of the looks on their faces as she told them what happe-

Her eyes widened, _'I can't tell them!.. They'll think we did something indecent...'_ Though she wouldn't have mind if he made a move on her there, but still. She couldn't tell her friends, not until she and Eren were comfortable sharing their more private matters. She quickly got dressed, a light blush on her cheeks as she thought back to what he had said to her through text.

A smile crept onto her face, happy to know he was at least somewhat interested in her body, though she couldn't talk about interest in another persons body.

She smiled as she looked back to her room before exiting and locking the door.


	10. Apartment Scene

**Hello and welcome to the memorial Tenth Chapter! I plan to make this one a doosy but will hope it goes well either way!**

* * *

Mikasa made her way though the countless stores, her two friends by her side, the two expressing what they believed was more important, food vs clothing, Mikasa taking a strong position in neutrality. They walked on as Sasha explained the fundamentals of potato's and how they were the miracle food _,_ something caught the raven girls eye, stopping her in front of the window as she looked over the garment, her eyes wide.

The two friends turned to look what had befallen the girl, a smirk appearing on the brunette's face.

"Wanna go in?"

Mikasa blinked rapidly, turning to her friend, "I was just looking..." a little blush on her cheeks.

Sasha hooked and arm around her, revealing a smiling blonde in front of her, "I think you'll look good in it" The warm smile not letting Mikasa back out of it, She sighed nodding as her friends lead her into the lingerie store.

Mikasa looked all around, never having been this embarrassed about buying underwear before but unable to stop her friends from grabbing all of the most scandalous pairs, including the red pair she saw in the window After satisfied with their selection, and after affirming her size, pushed her into a changing room, leaving her to go about her business. She sighed as she started undressing, _'What to do to those two..'_ A smile flicked across h lips at the thought of forcing them into embarrassing underwear and micro bikini's, a giggle erupting from her lips. She picked up the red pair, slowly putting them on, a smile appearing again as she noticed how they were the same color as her scarf.

She posed a little trying to see how she looked from every angle, a sudden image of Eren appearing in her mind, him looking her over in this pair causing her cheeks to go crimson, _'Would he like these?'_ She crossed her arms under her breast, pushing them together a bit, _'I wonder how big he like them...'_ , a blush still on her face as she imagined him complementing her underwear, him kissing her despite the lack of clothes, him furthering by removing the last bits. HEr eyes widened as she shook her head, redressing in her normal clothes, before exiting, trying to cover her blush.

Her two friends smiled, noticing how she still held the red pair, "Got a thing for red huh?" the brunette smiled.

Mikasa blushed deeper and nodded, not wanting to give her friend anymore satisfaction.

* * *

After finishing shopping, Mikasa getting a new sun dress and a few shirts, the lingerie bag hidden inside on of the other bags, they had sat down at the food court, sharing a plate of fries with Krista, Sasha enjoying two by herself, much to the shock of some of those around them.

"So how are things between you and Eren?" The blonde asked, a look of innocence on her face.

Mikasa blushed, the recent events flashing through her head, "Good I think..." She looked down to the plate of fries, hiding her face.

Krista looked curious, "Something happen?"

Mikasa shook her head, "Nothi-"

"She _cared_ for him when he was sick yesterday" a fox like grin of the brunette's face.

Mikasa's face flushed her eyes remaining down.

Krista shooting her daggers towards the brunette, a laugh erupting from her mouth.

"It wasn't like that!" Mikasa's face bright red

"Sorry sorry, I was just joking I promise, though" Her grin reappeared, "it seems I may not have been to far off"

"W-well We uhm.."

"You don't need to force yourself," Krista put a hand on her shoulder, a warm smile on her face, "I'm sure you don't want to explain _everything_ that had happened."

Mikasa looked down pulling the scarf up over her mouth, "I-I just did what anyone would do.." Her smile concealed behind the scarf, remembering everything that had happened the day before, "It's no big deal.." She know, at least believed, no one could have done what she did, and get the response she had if they had done that to Eren.

Sasha sighed, the teasing mood obviously thrown out like a sack of taters, "I guess nothing happened then.."

Mikasa nodded, still hiding her smile. They continued to eat, or in Sasha's case brutally devour, the food, Making small talk about how god damn expensive things are and how they hated work, and how Mikasa's dad sends her too much money. The raven haired girl brushed it off saying he had been cutting back on it recently. This only further angered the working brunette. Mikasa just laughed it off as Krista tried calming her down, succeeding only after offering some of her fries.

Mikasa let her mind wander, to the war bed she shared with him, to the steadiness of his heart beat, the rise and fall of his chest as he slept, the tranquility of the whole scene calming her. She smiled to the finally stuffed brunette, waiting till she saw him next time.

* * *

Eren laid on his bed, his phone in hand, unsure who to text first, or if he should text anyone at all. He sighed scrolling through the names for the fourth time, stopping once again on Mikasa's number. He wanted to see her again. He wanted experience what had happened when he was recovered, operating at 100%. To feel the warmth of her touch against him again. He closed his eye, steeling himself for the message, trying to find something that wouldn't sound weird, _'It's just a text how hard can this be?'_ He sighed as he returned his attention to his phone.

 _-Hey could you come over for a bit? I'm stuck on a problem in Math...-_

A few minutes passed, a satisfied grin on his face, his excuse perfect.

 _-Which one? Send it and I can help you from here-_

He read the text a frown on his face. _-It's kinda hard to explain, it'd be better in person-_

 _-I'll be fine, send it through-_

 _-I'm not sure how to put in a special symbol-_

 _-You can just type it out, won't change much-_

He sat up rubbing his head, _'how can she be this clueless..'_

 _-Can't you come over?-_

 _-I can help from here-_

 _-That's not what I meant...-_

 _-Don't you need help in math?-_

 _-Well yeah, but that's not why I want you to come over...-_ A blush started to grow on his face, realizing how weird the last one sounded.

 _-Oh, I'll be over in ten then...-_

He sighed again laying down, wondering if he had been giving off perv vibes, hoping she didn't feel weird from his messages. His eye's widened, sitting up quick, a hand over his face, _'What if she think's i'm some total perv..'_ He let out a groan, closing his eye's, regretting almost everything he had said.

His doorbell rang announcing his guest arrival. He took a deep breath, opening the door, as good a smile as he could muster on his face, his cheeks tinted pink.

"C-come on it.." He scratched his cheek, unsure what to say.

"Okay" She had covered her face with her scarf, effectively blocking him from reading her.

They moved further in, him sitting at his desk, her at the end of his bed.

"S-so umm.. that problem I had..." He internally punched himself in his face, fighting back another groan at his own situation. She nodded getting up and moving by him.

"Which one?..." Her voice was quiet. They worked through the problems he had, though embarrassingly, they went that hard to begin with. Another hit to his subconscious gut.

"Anything else you need?.." her voice remained quiet, her gaze piercing him. "Uh.." he choked out, his cheeks bright red, covering his face with his hand, "Could you stay with me a bit?..." his voice quiet, embarrassment overflowing as he spoke, internall berating himself for seeming so suspicious before and now acting so clingy.

She pulled down the scarf, a warm smile on her face, "I thought you'd never ask.." Her voice quiet, yet to him as beautiful as ever, returning with a smile of his own, both their cheeks red.

* * *

For a bit, they both talked about their day, Eren spending the morning and art the afternoon clearing away the remnants of his cold while cleaning his apartment, Her explaining her shopping.

He smiled and looked at her, "I thought your dress looked different" She blushed holding the it's hem.

"Like it?"

He nodded, his warm smile pushing away her doubt's in her fashion choices, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

"What else you get?" She widened her eyes, the question, though simple, caught her off guard, a blush erupting on her cheeks.

"Some personal stuff..." She averted his gaze, hoping he hadn't seen her blush, His own cheeks reddening at this action.

"I-I see.." He scratched his face, an image of her the last time she had visited popping into his mind, his blush darkening, his hand covering his mouth. She ganced at hi, a smile forming on her lips, his face an open book to the People Reader Mikasa.

"Thinking of something?" her smile widened as his face grew darker and he turned his head away.

"M-maybe.."

"Of me?"

He nodded, her blush growing again, her grip tightening on her dress, "Of yesterday?"

His body tensed, slowly looking to her, his teal eyes meeting her grey ones, their faces both a dark shade of crimson, he gave a little nod, not trusting his voice for a second.

"I-I see..." She looked down to her hands, "Would you... want to see it again?" her heart racing as she spoke , her voce quiet, her knuckles white from the grip on her dress.

Her looked at her dumbfounded, unsure if what he had just heard was his imagination or if she was serious, "I-if you want to... yes..." His response almost quieter than hers, his gaze moving to his hands, unsure what to do now.

They both sat like this, a silence forming, though not an unbearable one, as the two slowly calmed down their rampaging hearts, both taking in a deep breath prepping themselves.

She let out a deep breath, slowly standing and reaching for her zipper, her hands shaking slightly until they had found it, he gaze setting on him, her cheeks dark, "May I ask something from you?..."

He nodded looking up to her, unsure what she was gonna ask.

"Could you close your eyes... Your making me nervous..." His face went red as he nodded again, closing his eyes as he sat patiently, his heart beating against his ribcage.

She let out another breath before slowly unzipping it, letting the dress fall to her feet, her face flushing as she crossed her arms over her stomach, her breast pushed together slightly.

"C-can I ask another thing..." Her voice quiet, watching the auburn boy, and after a nod she moved towards him, her arms gently moving her to his shoulder blades, resting her head on his back.

"Hold me, Like you did yesterday..."

His eyes snapped open, the warmth of her body pressing against his, her breast against his back, He smiled his hand moving over his shoulder to meet hers, gently squeezing it, "I'd be happy to..."

A smile burst on her face, tears starting to form in her eyes, happiness washing over her as he turned to face her, taking all of her in, "Red?" a hint of curiousness in his voice.

She blushed covering her chest, "I thought you might like it..."

He laugh gently, his eyes meeting hers, a warm smile on his face, "I think it suits you, Mikasa.."

She blushed moving her hands away, pushing her chest out a bit, averting her gaze, a gently smile on her face, "Then you can look all you want..."

He blushed again, his face tinted red, "T-thank you.." He hesitantly looked further down, his eyes resting on her chest, his heart beat increasing as he felt his pants constrict, he eyes wondering down to her waist, noticing the strips of red lace on her sides, his face reddening at the sight.

She glanced at him, his red face oddly cute as she followed his gaze, her own blush deepening as she noticed what he had seen, "T-they were a set..." Embarrassed to wear something like this, though not moving to cover it.

"I-I see..." he scratched his face his eyes wandering away fro her body, "I think it looks sexy..." His voice dropping as he finished, his cheeks turned dark quick looking back to her.

She stared at him wide eyed, her hand over her mouth, never thinking she'd hear him say something like that, something so bold, her chest warming and her heart beat increasing, the desire for him to hold her, touch her growing, "Y-you think so?"

He nodded his reply, afraid if he opened his mouth, she'd hear his heart beat. She smiled past her hand moving her arms around his torso pulling him in for a hug, her head resting against his chest, she listened to his rapid heartbeat pounding in her ear, her smile growing.

He tensed for a second before wrapping his arms around he, her skin warm to his touch, a warmth spreading in his chest, though it was accompanied by something he barely felt, something he couldn't define. he looked down to her, finding a pair of grey orbs receiving him, he leaned down, their lips making gentle contact as they kissed, her hand moving to his hair.

He pulled her close, her chest against his as their kiss broke, very reluctantly, and they stared into each others eyes, "U-um Eren?..." She started, an unsure look on her face as she continued, "C-could you take off your clothes too?"

He blushed crimson, nodding quick, "I d-don't see why not..." He let her go, his finger tips gliding across her firm muscles as he moved to take off his shirt, stopping for a second, "What of my pants?" unsure how to break the news of a raging one eyed serpent.

She blushed deep, "I-I'd like it if you could..." Knowing his hesitation was stemming from his member, After all she was in his lap.

He nodded, swiftly reveling the abs she loved, unable to stop herself she ran her finger down them, "I didn't know you worked out..."

He scratched his nose, "I could say the same about you.." he rested a hand on her stomach, she bit his lip, hoping his hand would move lower.

"I can't have a man do everything for me..." they both laughed their foreheads touching, "I'm gonna need you to move for a sec okay?"

She nodded sliding off him, her thigh brushing against a firm foreign object, a blush spilling across both their face. He shakingly undid his belt, removing his jean's, her eyes widening as she spotted a lump going down his thigh.

"Sorry, it most seem weird to get this easily aroused.." his looked down to his penis, his face deep red, he tried covering it up.

She moved his hand away taking her place back in his lap, "I-It's fine, I mean I too am kinda.." she trailed off her voice quiet, his eyes widening as he moved in to kiss her once again, his arms moving around her waist, the strange feeling becoming more prominent.

Her eyes widened, the motion taking her by surprise but she quickly collected herself, her eyes closing as she deepened the kiss, her chest against his, slightly irritated at the fabric between them. He was the first to break resting his head on her shoulder, unsure what he's suppose to do in this situation. She watch waiting for him to continue, "E-Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I-is there something you wanna do?..." Her face red, her gaze anywhere but on him.

He nodded his own blush overtaking him, "You?"

She nodded into his shoulder, both unsure where, or who should start. A silence filled the room both holding each other, Mikasa tracking lines on his back, waiting for him to make a move, Eren resting his head on her shoulder trying to figure out what would be a good idea to do.

This silence last a bit, neither breaking the silence afraid to ruin the mood, Eren being the first to act by sliding his hand up from her waist, stopping for a second right below her bra, "M-may I?"

She nodded, biting her lip, wanting to feel his touch more then ever before. His finger tips gentle brushed against the underside before fully cupping her in his hand, gentle feeling her breast, the softness of her skin compared to the fabric covering it, gently pushing against it, unsure how he should handle it.

She watched his hand, a smile forming despite biting her lip, she gently pushed his hand harder against her breast, "Eren, it's okay to be a bit rougher..."

He nodded into her shoulder, applying more pressure onto her breast shifting it in small circles, Mikasa breath becoming faster, wanting him to touch her more.

She pulled away from him a bit, giving him better access to her body, her stomach and back tense as he touched her, his other hand moving up to grasp her other breast, her breath leaving her, the feeling of hi touching her better than she imagined, a smile spreading across her face as she saw how red he was, how he looked like a deer in headlights, "What's wrong?" her voice light.

"I-I'm just unsure what to do.." he smiled warily at her, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Want me to lend a hand?"

He nodded, embarrassed at how inexperienced he was, at how he had to rely on her when he should be taking charge.

She brought her hands around, fingers resting on the buckle, "R-ready?" He nodded as she undid it holding it for a second before removing it completely, exposing her breast. He smiled, surprised at how beautiful she looked, unable to take his gaze away from her. She noticed this and covered them, embarrassed to be so forward with him. His blush deepening at how innocent she looked.

"Do I look weird?"

He shook his head, his smile remaining, "In fact quite the opposite, your quite stunning.." He scratched his nose, her eyes widening, taking his cheeks in her hands kissing him passionately. He slide his hands onto her waist, unsure if it was okay to bring them up further, despite the urge to.

She pulled away, much to both their reluctance, her hand resting on his bringing it up to her breast, "It's okay, I want this, more then you probably think.." a faint smile on her face, her eyes resting on his chest.

He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead as he squeezed her breast, gently applying more pressure. She gasped, her hand over his, "E-eren.."

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, a glowing smile appearing on her face, "Just a new feeling to be touched by someone else..." a faint laugh escaping her lips, her eyes widening at what she said, her hand covering her mouth.

He blink several times, what she said sinking in, his eyes widening, "Y-you mean you've-"

She set her head on his shoulder, her face a deep red, embarrassed at her words, _'Dammit no he's gonna think I'm weird...'_ She shut her eyes, hoping to disappear, gasping as his arms surrounded her, his head resting on hers.

"No wondered you seemed experienced.." his laugh filling the room, a smile appeared on her face as she listened to his laugh, her negative thoughts disappearing n an instant, snuggling into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him.

He smiled as he placed another kiss against her head, "Though it seems I may have ruined the mood a bit" a nervous laugh escaping his lips, scratching his face he glanced at her, a giggle escaping her lips.

"It appears so.."

"Well wanna watch a movie?"

"Only if it's a horror" her smile growing as she felt him tense up, looking up to him.

"Does it have to be?" a wary look on his face, his hatred towards scary things evident.

"Yep, your punishment for ruining the mood," Her giggle filling the void, bringing a smile to his face, "And because I get to cling to you the hole time..." a blush appearing on her face.

He laughed, "Figured there was something behind it.." Their laugh filling the room as they picked out a movie, not moving from each others grasp, despite their lack of clothes.

* * *

 **Damn that was long and steamy ;), though i'm happy to finally put in one of these scenes, been planning to since chapter 1...**

 **R &R please!**


	11. A Night To Learn

**If anyone got the reference of the last chapters title, congrats, if not don't feel bad, happens to the best of us.**

 **As always thanks for the Review Ultimate Boredom, nice to know I've got a fan, I think...**

 **Don't own anything mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

They sat in silence, her head resting against his chest, his head on hers. The comfort of the other placing smiles on both of their faces, enjoying the moment, though same can't be said about the movie. They were watching Cabin in the Woods, Mikasa's hand in Eren bigger one, his grip firm yet gentle, his heartbeat fast and somewhat louder then usual in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm right her big guy..." She voice soft, his grip lessening though still present.

"You know I hate these movies..." His voice strained, his nerves fried after looking at reviews.

"I thought you liked action?" Her smile turning to a grin, enjoying teasing him.

"I do but this isn't action, It's a horror flick, Cabin in the Woods, Genre: Horror" He took a deep breath the movie starting, Mikasa's giggle covered by the sounds of their featured film, her mind wandering to what had happened two weeks ago, how she had revealed herself to him, a light blush appearing after glancing up to a worried looking Eren.

 _'Wish he would do that again...'_ , She took a breath, remembering how they had held each other, her craving for him growing, leading to more nights of ... _self entertainment_. She gripped his hand tighter, remembering the feel of his hands on her body, her heartbeat's quick pace, unable to forget a single moment of the spectacular night. a smile reappearing on her face as she felt him grip her hand tighter at a jump scare, his heart seeming to stop for a second.

"How are you so calm?!..." He whispered to her, biting his lip, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I've done scarier things.." Her voice quiet, her blush deepening, returning his squeeze.

"Doubt it.." He said with a grin, looking into her eyes, his teal warm and welcoming, accepting every bit of her. She swore she could get lost, and hoped to never be found. He jumped visibly as one of the monsters attacked a girl, her high pitched scream causing even Mikasa to flinch at the suddenness.

"God dammit.." he said under his breath, trying to find his place again, "Why does she have to be so loud...and why so suddenly.." He turned to her, "Sorry must have jostled you huh?" A blush on his face, scratching his nose with his free hand.

"No I'm okay.." She laid her head against him, he turned, smiling down to her head, resting his against hers, as he turned to face the screen, his eyes caught something, a opening in her shirt, seeing straight down to her cleavage, his face flushed as his body tensed.

Feeling this, she looked up to him, a worried look erupting as she saw how red he was, "Are you okay?" She gripped his hand tighter, "Are you sick again?"

He scratched his face, remembering the last time he had a cold, and despite the urge to say yes, he shook his head, "I-I'm fine.." his voice cracking slightly at the end of his response, internally punching himself at his failure to keep calm.

She stared at him, "Then why are you so red? What's wrong?" Her gentle look, calming him, giving I after a few second, unable to stand her grey eyes piercing him.

"I may have seen down.." his voice trailing off, scratching his cheek again.

Confusion set over her delicate features, "Down...?" She looked down, noticing that a tuff of her shirt was out, revealing her chest to anyone who could look down, a deep blush appearing on her face, he hand moving to close the gap, "I-I see.."

He nodded glancing at her, noticing how red she was, turning his head away, biting his lip, _'She must think I'm some perv now...'_ Her hand reached up gently to cup his cheek, turning his head towards her.

"Y-you can see more if you want..." she tugged on her collar, making it clear what she meant. Eren's jaw dropped slightly, his cheeks a deep red.

"I'm not sure how to respond..." He glance at her, a light laugh coming out, her hand over her mouth, "Yes or no?" a gentle smile on her face, her cheeks tinted pink.

He nodded, "If your okay with it, that is.." He shoot her a warm smile, her heart skipping at the warmth in her chest and her cheeks.

She smiled, "I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to..." then planting a kiss on his lips, her hands moving up his arms, resting at his shoulders, his arm wrapping around her, returning the kiss with passion.

"After the movie though" She smiled to him as their lips parted, though she didn't like the idea of waiting, she figured it'd look sketchy as fuck if they left halfway through.

He nodded turning his attention back to the movie, his arm still around her, her head resting on his chest, her warmth comforting him throughout the movie.

He didn't flinch for the rest of the movie.

* * *

They walked, arm in arm, her head resting on his shoulder, walking slowly extending their walk to enjoy the moment.

"Where you wanna go?" He glanced over to the girl, a faint blush on his cheeks, curious to what she'll say.

She looked up, her eyes set on the night sky, a smile on her face, "your place of course" Her scarf pulled up to cover her blush.

He laughed lightly, "No problem" They walked, stopping once to rest quietly on a bench before reaching his house.

"Here we ar-" He was cut off as she pulled up in for a kiss, a handful of his shirt gripped tightly, not letting him move away. His eyes opened wide before settling into the kiss, opening the door behind him, leading them further into the apartment. She tugged at his shirt, he complied unbuttoning it, stumbling over a few buttons. His arms wrapping around her as he pulled her in close, her hands around his neck, her chest pushing against him.

They broke the kiss, their foreheads touching, their breath ragged, "Want me to get changed?..." She asked, her face red as she stared at his upper body, her eyes wandering around his muscular upper body, her hand tracing the muscles stopping at his abs.

He blushed, a faint smile on his face, "You like them?.." his voice kinda of raspy, She smiled back to him.

"Of course.." She moved her head away from his, pulling up the hem of her shirt exposing her abs, "D-do you like mine?" Her blush deepening, her heart pounding as he ran a finger along the outline, his lips on her forehead.

"Of course.." He kissed down her nose to her lips, her eyes closing enjoying his hand on her stomach, her knuckles whitening as she gripped her shirt, wanting him to slide his hand further up, or to remove the fabric.

Her eye snapped open, his hand moving further up brushing the bottom of her bra before cupping her gently, slowly applying pressure. They broke their kiss, her face a deep red, his crimson, his free hand moving her shirt up exposing her black bra, her heart racing.

"Quite the contrast huh?" He laughed as she hit him on the shoulder before sliding her shirt off completely, her hands wandering his torso, feeling the muscle shift as he began to grope her causing her to bit her lip, the longing for him striking with a passion.

They watched the other, Eren saw how she seemed to enjoy his touch wanting to make sure she was happy, that his _research_ would come in handy, Mikasa watched as Eren's teal eyes studied her face, her nails digging in slightly as he reached around, following the path of her bra, his hand resting over the buckle.

"Is it okay?" He watched intently, waiting to see if he satisfy her, his faint smile growing into an actual one as she nodded, her eyes closing as she waited, He quickly undid the buckle, letting the bra far from her body, his features softening as he saw how excited she was. He gently took one between his finger pinching slightly, watching her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her, his face darkening as she let out a soft moan.

She opened her eye's to a slightly shocked Eren, her hand covering her mouth, her face flushing as she realized what she did, "S-sorry that happens when girls ... get excited.." Her eyes moving way from his face, He laughed lightly as he cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her cheek, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened at the softness of it, the gentleness he had always seemed to display to her warming her body completely, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer, unable to stop herself, she slipped her tongue out to lick his lips. A wave of pleasure flowing over her as she tasted the cherry of his soda from earlier.

Eren blushed furiously but continued, parting his lips slightly, hesitant and unsure, letting their tongues meet, Mikasa moaning soft at the contact, playing with his as she pressed herself against him, the pleasure growing to much to hold back.

They broke their kiss, both panting lightly, "Eren..." She looked up to meet his eyes, a her cheek deep red, "C-could you touch me more..."

He smiled down to her, knowing she must have a lot pent up, "Of course.." his hands running down her sides, causing a shiver to run down her back, his hands resting briefly at her waist before wrapping around firmly grasping her bottom. She leaned against his chest, her head in the crook of his neck, offering herself to him, wanting him to do more.

He gently squeezed, her body tensing as the pressure increased, a gasp escaping her lips into his neck, her breath warm against him, he squeezed a bit rougher, pulling her up slightly with the action, a moan escaping her, "E-eren... take them off.. please.."

He blushed deeply, taking in a deep breath before going through with her request, laying her down on the bed, undoing the button and slowly pulled down her jeans, surprised to see her lacy underwear, though not stopping till he had fully removed them, running a hand down her leg as he lowered them down onto the bed. she bit her lip hard, tasting a bit of iron but enjoying this too much for it to matter, his touch gently as he laid down next to her, one hand propping his head up, his other resting on her thigh, gently tracking patterns into her skin.

She leaned up to kiss him, pushing him onto his back as she straddled him, their lips meeting as he shifted his free hand to one of her breast, squeezing gently at her nipple, her breath leaving her as she melted under his touch, wanting his hands on more of her body.

She let out a soft moan into his mouth, her nails gently scratching him as she sat up giving him more room to feel her breast, a blush spilling on her face as he pinched her nipple, another moan escaping her lips.

She looked to the boy, a sheepish look on her face, "Eren... what do you want me to do?..." Her voice quiet due to the excitement, her breathing irregular as he looked up to her.

"What I want?..." He stared at the girl, his mind racking the thought's, trying to see what he would like most right now, his mind settling on something she once told him, "I-I wanna see what you did when you thought of me..." His voice getting quieter as he spoke, his words somewhat fumbling from his mouth.

Her eye widened, her blush growing before she nodded, her hand moving up to cup her breast, moving his away. She pinched herself, somewhat harder then what he had done, slightly pulling on her nipple as she began to reveal what she had done all those night alone.

He watched, wanting to figure out what she enjoyed, what turned her on, wanting to be able to do whatever he can for her, his hands resting on her hips as she fondled herself.

She slowly moved her freehand between her legs, gently rubbing her more sensitive areas, surprised at how wet it seemed to be through the cloth, hoping he didn't think it was weird. She watched him, letting go from her breast, her hand shifting to the other, cupping it firmly as she began to massage it, her fingers speeding up as she rubbed between her leg, small mans escaping her lips, trying to not let the pleasure to show on her face, afraid she would ruin the moment between them.

He gently rubbed circles into her thighs, eager to learn what she was into, while also excited at the event going on before him, surprised at how she seemed to be enjoying herself, taking in ever movement she made, waiting for his chance to take over.

She feel the pressure build as she rubbed herself, squeezing her breast tight as it burst forth, liquid seeping through her fingers, dripping slightly onto his stomach, as she leaned her body back against his, her lips meeting his with a passion. Breaking up, their eyes locked together, Mikasa breath more ragged then his own.

"Thank you..." Her eyes widened, unsure what she did to deserve his thanks, though she put on a warm smile.

"What for?" He blushed, averting his eyes for a second, the moonlight glinting off of them as they wandered back to meet hers.

"I wanted see what you liked.." His voice quiet and sheepish, slightly embarrassed at the answer.

She giggled lightly as she pressed her breast against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, "And now that you know?"

"I will try to make you just as happy.."

A smile grew again on her face, nuzzling her face into his neck, "I see.."

He smiled to the ceiling, his arms wrapping around her as the night's silence settled in.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late chapter, I'll try for another tonight..**

 **Also just wanna warn ahead of time, the language for the future _scenes of interest_ will be a bit more rougher with language.**

 **R &R appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I first off Apologize for my absence from my writing, I've been kinda in a slump for a bit... Though I do plan to return, though my new chapters will be a bit more spread out... More spread out**

 **Sorry for taking so long for Chapter 12**

* * *

They held each other for what seemed like hours, neither leaving the others embrace, the warmth of the other comforting them.

Mikasa nuzzled into the crook of his neck, gently pressing her lips against the firm muscle, the kiss sending a shudder down his spine, his body tensing slightly.

"What's wrong?" He looks down to her, a look of concern hidden behind her grey orbs.

He smiles, placing a kiss on her forehead, gently kissing down to the bridge of her nose, "Why nothing, just... happy"

She nods, a faint blush on her cheeks, her head returning to its resting place, enjoying the moment, fully content on the silence, and willing to hurt anyone who breaks it.

She rubbed against her neck, her hair tickling his cheek as she furthered the comfort of the position. A blush breaking out on his face, still unable to get use to being with her like this.

They were both in his house, neither wearing much in the line of clothing, though it didn't seem to bother either of them any more, the feeling of skinship making up for the somewhat awkwardness of undressing for the other. Though both recently have been getting more and more adventurous, Eren once helping her pleasure herself, much to her surprise, while also leaving her baffled at how good he was with his hands and wanting to make up for the _help_.

She's been planning and researching what guys would like in the form of sexual pleasure, though she had been confused because she wasn't sure exactly what he was into, I mean she never asked him and she wasn't able to get him to share his desires beyond making her happy.

Though that would change today, She had finally worked up the courage to ask today, or she hoped she did...

"E-Eren..."

Said boy looked at her, a curious look covering his tanned features, "What is it?"

"Umm.." She clenched his shoulder tight, completely unsure how to state the million dollar question.

"W-What is it you like?..." A blush exploding across her face, settling at an unsafe level of red reserved only for high threat targets. She set her gaze on his chest, hoping her bangs covered enough to not clue him in on her embarrassment.

They didn't.

He watched her, jaw slightly slack, unsure how to respond to her apparently out of the blue question of interest.

"W-well I guess I like the way you look when embarrassed..." His own blush deepening as he spoke, hoping she wouldn't hit him at the response. His glaze shifting away form her.

She tightened her grip on his shoulders, "I-I see.." She blushed, a idea popping into her head at how to please him. She shifted slightly, taking in a deep breath as she pushed him to lay down.

His eyes widened in shock, unsure what to do, though more unsure what was going on. He watched her, waiting to see if there was an explanation for this sudden out of character behavior, His hands resting on her waist.

She took another breath before turning up to face him, her cheeks a deep red, an unsure look on her face as if she was trying to figure out something. Her nails scratched his chest lightly. Her decision had been made.

"Have sex with me" She stated firmly, her voice more collected then she appeared, though Eren was in no position to talk as his entire mind just exploded like the Russian RDS-220.

She watched intently, her eyes picking up how her statement basically fried her boyfriend, "Eren?" Her head slightly cocked as she continued, "Do you not wanna?..." He voice getting quiet with the second part of her question.

Eren's eyes widened again, snapped out of his daze by the softness of her voice, "T-that's not it" He raised a hand to scratch his cheek, "I just was a little shocked is all.." a weak laugh escaping his lips as he finished.

Her face flushed as he finished, "I-I see.."

They both sat in silence, neither knowing where to go next, both hoping the other knew what to do. Finally after several grueling minutes, Eren spoke up.

"I-I guess I'll lead.." She nodded sitting back to let him have access to her body, her panties slightly wet in anticipation.

His hand slide up from her waist, his touch gently and soft as it made its way to come up and cup her breast, her nipples hard form his touch. He gently kneaded it, his hand cupping her perfectly.

She brought a hand up to her mouth as a soft moan escaped her lips, a blush appearing on both their faces.

"Guess i'm doing good huh?" Eren stated with a smile, receiving a light punch to his leg by Mikasa, though he did notice a smile gracing her lips. It was quick to disappear as he squeezed her breast in his hand, her hand quickly returning to her mouth. Her continued to fondle her, his kneading spreading to both breast as he quickened his fondling.

She gasped at the new found aggressiveness, her undergarment becoming more moist. Her free hand moved up to cup his, helping to put pressure on her breast.

They continued like this for a few minutes, the time seeming to last forever under the others touch, only to be broken by Mikasa.

"E-eren, I want you to have more..." Her cheeks completely flushed, her waist grinding against him slightly, his boxer briefs getting noticeably tighter. He nodded one of his hands running down her stomach, running a circle around her belly button, a small gasp escaping her lips at his gentleness.

His hand slide down between her legs, another gasp was heard as he slowly rubbed the damp spot on her underwear, a blush on his face as she lightly moaned. His other hand moved to pinch on of her nipple gently though slowly increased the pressure, slightly twisting it after a little bit, her moans slowly rising in contrast to the pressure.

She placed her hand on his chest, a pressure building just below her stomach, the feeling of her orgasm slowly approaching as he rubbed her sensitive region, further enhanced by the feeling her breast had been feeling. Her nails scratched him slightly as she felt herself go over, her underwear becoming noticeably more wet.

As she finished her orgasm, she slowly let herself fall onto him, her head resting on his chest, her breath slightly ragged due to the pleasure. His arms wrapped around her, his warmth slowing her breath, her pacing becoming more normal and calmer, A smile appearing as she nuzzled into his chest.

She chuckled lightly into him, earning a curious glance from the auburn haired boy, "What's so funny?"

"We're not done yet, just so you know..." A blush erupting on his face, his smile fading slightly.

"You sure?.." A hint of worry in his voice, "Your not rushing this are you?"

She looked up to him, her eyes meeting his, the concern obvious on his handsome features, "Oh Eren.." a smile spread across her face, "I want this"

He visably calmed down, his concern replaced with something she couldn't quite put a finger on, "I see.."

She nodded, tracing her nail down his body, running small circles above his trouser line, "May I?" her smile growing as he blushed more, his face matching that of a tomato, a slight nod allowing her further access.

She took a deep breath, moving her body to be able to get easy access to his compact tool, Her hand sliding slowly under his underwear making its way down, her face flushing as she made contact with what she was looking for, his body tensing as she slowly ran her hand down its length.

"Afraid i'll tear it off?" She asked a smile on her blushing face, _'God wtf is with this thing? It's like two of my palms..'_ Her mid wandered to see if she would need both hands until he cut her off.

"N-no but could you stop scratching it, it's kinda sensitive..." He scratched his cheek, obviously embarrassed by his statement.

Though no where near embarrassed as she was, her head looking between his face and his underwear a few times before her cheeks turned crimson, "s-sorry.." she said quietly.

"It's fine..." he chuckled, "Though you know what your doing?"

The joke fell flat as she grabbed his cock roughly, his underwear moving down to expose it to the air of the world, his jaw dropping slightly at the action.

"I think I know better then you..." She mumbled, "Otherwise all the research would have been wasted..." The final bit missing his ears as she began to slowly stroke his shaft, her other hand bringing on oh his to her breast.

He bit his lip, the feeling of her hand on his cock unlike what he could imagine as she stroked him, a faint pressure building as she speed up, each of her strokes in pace with his fondling.

Her hand snaked down between her own legs, her hand under her underwear as she rubbed her wet vagina, the sight of his penis making her hornier then shes been since she started to take part in these type of things with Eren.

They both continued to enjoy themselves, Eren from her hand job, Mikasa from fingering herself to the situation. Both slowly approaching their respective climax.

"M-Mikasa, I-Im getting close..." Eren said through panted breaths as her bit his lip trying to hold it in, wanting to feel her hand on his cock longer.

"S-Same ... Here.." Mikasa said through moans, her fingers exploring herself though making sure not to compromise her tightness.

Eren let out a soft moan as he released his cum onto her hand, some dripping back down his still hard cock, a louder moan escaping from Mikasa's lips as she felt liquids rush past her fingers, the excitement leading to an orgasm she's never had before.

She leaned over his cock, beginning to clean off his member, her urges taking over now as she licked the semen off of him.

Eren gently gasped as she cleaned him off, his hands resting on her waist as she finished up, positioning herself above his cock, her underwear mysteriously disappeared sometime between her orgasm and this action.

His eyes widened realizing what she was doing, "You sure you want this?"

She nodded, "Of course I do..." A smile on her blushing face as she slowly slide his member into her, moans escaping her lips as he filled her with his member.

She was panting slightly as his full length entered her, surprised at how deep inside her he was, the feeling of them being together now filling her with a sense of joy only one in her situation could discover.

"Y-your bigger then I thought..." a small smile on her lip as she pressed her body against his, "thicker too.."

A light chuckle escaped his lips, "Are you suppose to be this tight? Feels like your gonna strangle my dick.."

They both laughed as they slowly brought their lips together, a passionate kiss started off their intense exercise. His trust starting slow but slowly building speed, her moans increasing in volume as he speed up, even he began to moan to these thrust.

She rubbed the top of her clit, the pleasure building fast as she felt hi deep inside her, her hand increasing the pleasure.

He felt his orgasm close as he felt her juices flow down his shaft, a loud moan escaping her lips as she gently collapsed against her, the juices pushing him over, his cock slipping out just in time to unload it semen onto her lower stomach and thighs.

They both panted as they let the pleasure wash over them, the sensation still fresh on their minds.

"That was.."

"Amazing?"

"To say the least.." They both smiled to the other, a chaste kiss being shared before she rest against his chest once more.

"I love you, Eren.."

"I love you too , Mikasa"

* * *

 **Can only hope this reads better then this went through my mind as I wrote it and sorry for the short sex scene, still not quite under the right mindset for those yet...**

 **R &R appreciated**


	13. The Return

Omw, guys I didn't expect so many people to like this story, and due to irl things i haven't had much time to look at reviews and such, so when i came back and looked at it I couldn't help but smile, so without further adieu, I shall start up on all my stories once again


End file.
